Funny littler Feeling
by Contessa Sophie
Summary: Mi primer HGDM porfa sean buenos.... Draco Y Hermione despues de una noche de fiesta revelan su historia... de acuerdo soy pesima para summary pero la historia esta padre SONGFIC


Los personajes no son mios …. Tampoco la cancion solo escribo por gusto…

Bueno mi primer fic de la pareja… la vdd no creo hacer muchos de esta parejita jajjajaja no no lo creo pero es que es un regalito para mi beta master (Yiere) jejeje bueno espero que les guste por que me costo escribirlo….

Me especializo mas en HPDM jejej pero aquí como regalo para la pequeña Yiere siiii gracias muñeca por ser mi beta master….. se qu ele gusta la pareja jejeje y la cancion le gusto asi que no hay problem

Bueno que lo disfruten

Es un song-fic y la cancion es de

"Rock N Roll Soliders" – "Funny Little Feeling"

Espero que les gueste

_**Funny Little Feeling**_

Llegaron al cuarto gustosos por lo que había pasado, tan rápido como había dicho el juez "los declaro marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia", ellos apenas hicieron la última parte, y se dirigieron a la suit nupcial.

Ella se lanzó directo a la cama y empezó a saltar, extasiada por lo que acababan de hacer, casados por la ley. Ella de vestido blanco y el de traje negro por completo.

Apenas cerraron la puerta, empezó a gritar como loca.

-No lo puedo creer… lo hicimos… Aaaaa soy la esposa de Draco Malfoy… - esto último lo hizo tomando una pose de autoestima muy digna de un Malfoy.

-Bien… Pero no te canses… dijo el empezándose a quitar la ropa… y dejando ver una hermosa camisa de seda que se le pegaba al cuerpo.

-Es que no puedo dejar de pensarlo… estoy tan contenta… soy la esposa de un Malfoy… - dijo tirándose a la cama

-Bueno, qué tal si lo hacemos válido… - y se tiró a la cama encima de ella.

**Flash back**

_Quien lo diría. Cómo acabaron ellos dos casados. Quién se lo imaginaba, hasta hace solo unos meses estaban todavía peleándose, pero no fue hasta que, en una fiesta, todo cambió…_

_Octubre. Halloween, la mejor fiesta del año, y muy especialmente para los alumnos de séptimo. Créanlo o no, estaba todo permitido, así sea acostarte con tu enemigo, después de la tremenda borrachera en que se metieron , bueno no cabe esperar más si estás en la casa de los leones, su valentía en todo momento, y por supuesto no puedes negarte, sino no serías digna de la casa._

_La borrachera, que es la mejor forma de describir esa fiesta, fue en un aula cerca de las mazmorras, grande y tenebrosa, pero acorde con la ocasión. _

_Ellos dos ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, si no había pelea entre los tríos, pero solo en forma de insultos. Y, después de unos cuantos tragos, las palabras no es precisamente lo que cuenta…_

_En las primeras copas, todo está tranquilo y pareces flotar. Pero después de unos cuantos whiskys de fuego y unos tequilas, no decimos lo mismo. Ya seas un Malfoy por excelencia, o el premio anual de la escuela. No hay motivos por los cuales no pueda haber algún tipo de contacto entre ambos._

_Un Malfoy nunca se emborracha. Granger nunca lo probaría. Pero después de todo, todos son alumnos de Hogwarts._

_Así es como nuestros dos protagonizas acabaron juntos. Después de algunos besos y caricias ocasionales, a causa del juego, no pudieron evitarlo, dado que la atracción era mutua, se sinceraron uno con el otro y lo dieron al conocimiento público, y digamos que no de la forma más bonita de decirlo, para nada. Más bien digamos que con un buen morreo todos se dieron cuenta de la atracción entre ambos._

_Después de eso la fiesta se convirtió en una mini-orgía, dado que por alguna extraña razón, después de que esa relación se diera a conocer, todos se sinceraron y acabaron con quien menos creían que acabarían._

_Parejas tan extrañas como la de Harry Potter y Blaise Zabini, o la de Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott fueron descubiertas. Pero la que mas impresiono fue la de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy._

_Unas tres horas después, entre caricias, acorralamientos en cualquier pasillo oscuro, besos más apasionados, y por supuesto palabras llenas de amor, llegaron a la habitación de él._

_Con gran maestría la ropa salió volando y las caricias por todo el cuerpo no se hicieron esperar. Él quería conocer cada espacio de su cuerpo, cada rincón de su ser; pasar sus manos por todo su bien formado cuerpo, hacerla suya hasta el ultimo poro de su piel._

_En cambio, ella deseaba retribuírselo. Regresar el favor de las emociones que le hacía sentir. Pero solo se dedicaba a disfrutar las caricias recibidas por esas manos expertas y grandes._

_Todo el tiempo que restaba de la noche, solo apaciguaron el fuego y el alcohol que en sus cuerpos había. Todo lo que se escuchó en la habitación eran gemidos de excitación y gusto por estar así con la persona que amas._

_Pero a la mañana siguiente, todo fue extraño, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo terminaron acabando ahí. Pero algo sí les quedó claro, el sentimiento revelado era verdadero. Verdadero y hermoso, y ninguno de los dos quería negarse o resignarse a sentirlo._

_La noticia fue bien recibida por el plantel. Ya que muchos habían acabado como ellos esa noche. _

_**Fin flash back**_

Así pasaron los meses y se acercó el día de la fiesta de graduación, todos contentos porque iban a finalizar sus estudios y se dedicarían a lo que ellos quisieran. Como Harry y Blaise, que habían decidido irse a vivir juntos después de terminar el colegio. Pero Draco y Hermione querían más, es por eso que esa noche de la fiesta se fugaron hacia el Londres muggle, donde tomaron un avión y se dirigieron a Ámsterdam, lugar en el que se casaron y juntaron sus vidas para siempre.

Después de unos minutos con apasionados besos, donde no quedaba sin explorar un solo rincón de su boca. Ella lo empujó, para después ponerse de pie, e indicarle con un movimiento felino que se acercara.

_I'm not doing fine  
I'm desecrating lives  
i boned a phone booth of a lady shaky heinous crimes  
nailing hands down to floorboards  
angry side gone overboard  
and  
I'm bored  
still bored  
I'm so bored_

Draco lo hizo pero fue directo a sus labios, los cuales nunca se cansaría de besar. Ella lo volvió a empujar, pero él más listo la agarró por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, mostrándole su excitación.

_I've got a funny little feeling  
My arms are shaking like a lightning rod, yeah  
I'll cannonball right through the ceiling  
and sink my teeth in till the feelings gone, yeah_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la acercó a la barra y retiró todo lo que había sobre ella. Para después subirla y empezar a besar su cuello y la parte que se dejaba ver entre sus pechos. Y volvió a subir hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, donde mordió y degustó como si de una golosina se tratara.

_Oh I'm the slow move guy  
no time for swatting flies  
appeasing bees knees easing g string sensing wheezing funny little feeling  
lick it dry  
wonders just who am I?  
Prison warden, teenage boy, transvestite with high heels on_

Queriendo ver más piel en su cuerpo, fijó su vista a su reflejo, y vio la espalda de la chica, tan hermosa, Y con una mirada de lujuria hacia esa espalda que lo volvía loco rompió la parte de atrás del vestido.

_Hey where has my life gone  
Isn't done anything i want  
according to my list  
I've still got so many musicians to kill  
will kill until I fill my landfill full of bodies standing still_

Ella con un pie lo empujo, y cayó en un sillón. Ya sentado tan a gusto, ella pudo ver el pecho lampiño y fuerte de su ahora esposo. Recorriendo su cuerpo, llegó a esa parte donde se podía ver un gran bulto ya en todo su desarrollo. Se lamió y mordió los labios, sabiendo que a él le gustaba que hiciera eso. Y se bajó de la barra, y en ese acto, el vestido se fue al suelo. Dejándola con un conjunto de sujetador y culot y un pequeño liguero que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo.

Él, de solo imaginar que ese cuerpo era suyo, se excitó tanto que su dolorosa erección clamaba por ser liberada. Pero de repente, cuando iba a levantarse, ella se le subió a las piernas y se empezó a mecer a un ritmo que a él le volvía loco. Lento. Demasiado lento para su gusto. Draco, viendo que su cara quedaba justo al nivel de sus pechos, se dedicó a devorarlos con emoción, y ella sólo se aferraba a esa cabellera rubia y lo pegaba más a su pecho para que las caricias fueran más profundas y deseables.

_I've got a funny little feeling  
my arms are shaking like a lightning rod, yeah  
I'll cannonball right through the ceiling  
and sink my teeth in 'till the feelings gone, yeah  
_

En un movimiento desesperado por querer pasar a la cama. Ella paró de golpe y Draco soltó un gruñido de molestia. Pero lo calló tan rápido como vio la cara de travesura de ella, que lo invitaba a la cama. Donde le volvió a saltar encima y empezó a acariciarla. Los pechos, vientre, y llegó a ponerse entre sus piernas.

_I've got a funny little feeling  
my arms are shaking like a lightning rod, yeah  
I'll cannonball right through the ceiling  
and sink my teeth in 'till the feelings gone, yeah_

Hermione jadeó por la sorpresa. La besó suavemente, haciendo que ella se estremeciese por la intensidad del simple acto. Habían compartido muchos besos, miles, pero ninguno había desembocado en lo que ése lo haría, no por nada era su noche de bodas. Draco la trataba con una delicadeza infinita, con un amor desbordante y con un cuidado increíble. Nunca hubiera pensado que ése Slytherin frío e insensible que había conocido hacía tanto tiempo pudiese ser tan cuidadoso y tan dulce.

Las manos de el rubio se enredaron en el cabello rizado de ella, y Hermione no pudo evitar jadear cuando sintió los labios de su esposo en su cuello… se sentía querida y amada.

Las manos de Draco se deslizaron por la cara de Hermione hasta llegar a los hombros, y de ahí por sus brazos hasta coger sus manos y colocarlas sobre su cuello, siempre sin dejar de besarla. Hermione enredó sus manos en las hebras platinas y tironeó de ellas suavemente, clamando por más caricias.

Draco continuó recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos, sintiendo que todo era magnífico.

_I've got a funny little feeling  
my arms are shaking like a lightning rod, yah  
I'll cannonball right through the ceiling  
and sink my teeth in 'till the feelings gone, yah  
_

Draco la desnudó con cuidado, y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama y se desnudó él mismo tan rápido que a Hermione no le dio tiempo a quejarse por la pérdida del calor de su cuerpo sobre ella. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Draco estaba otra vez allí, y Hermione no pudo evitar jadear al sentir su dureza.

Draco se alzó levemente para poder mirarla, observar su cuerpo desnudo, ver sus ojos entrecerrados por el placer, contemplar sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios llenos y rojos…

_I've got a funny little_

_I've got a funny little  
I've got a funny little_

_I've got a funny little feeling_

La besó de nuevo, adentrándose poco a poco en ella, haciendo que ella arañase su espalda y jadease junto a su oído, al principio de dolor, luego de placer.

Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, volviéndose locos los dos, culminando la más grande demostración de amor con sus nombres pronunciados por los labios del otro.

Quedaron abrazados, sintiéndose completos en su relación.

_I've got a funny little  
I've got a funny little  
I've got a funny little feeling  
feeling  
feeling_

Al día siguiente despertaron, abrazados. Muy cómodos en los brazos del otro. Eso sí, siempre tan enamorados como ese día de la fiesta de Halloween donde dieron a conocer sus sentimientos… con mucha valentía y con gran ayuda con algo de alcohol.

_**Fin**_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado les recomiendo escuchar la cancion y volver a leer el fic… jejej por que algunas partes quedan hermosas con el fic…. Siii como la de la superfueza jejej

Para quien lo haya reconocido es una parte del capitulo de Smallville jejej donde Clark se casa con Alicia… me inspire hay pero no se como quedo espero su comentario , la pareja de blasei y harry es mi idea jejje amo a los dos jejej

Bueno la dedicacion es para

Good lucky …. Gracias or lo ortografia niño jeje es que no me resistia a no subirlo cuando ono me lo mandavas pero queria subirlo jejeje luego lo arreglo con los cambio ia sabes.

Y para mi Master Beta Yiere … aaaa pequeña no se que hubiera hacho sin ti …. Te envio una porqueria y me regresas algo hermoso siiii te quiero pequeña jejejejeje ia sabes cuanto me costo hacerlo jejej y a ti tambien ayudarme pero espero que te guste

Bueno les recomendo que bajen la cancion y esta buenisima y nos vemos para la otra besos

Sophie


End file.
